what if you don't come home
by FallenAngelWolf aka lilysmom09
Summary: chance and jake go out everyday and risk their lives but how does it affect their loved ones? jake finds sky's dairy and see's what its like for her and callie to not know if their husband won't be coming home.


ok so i don't own swat kats so don't sue me!!! i was finishing my other story when i went back to read other stories posted while i was stuck well after reading a few i got this idea. its a spoiler to my first story but its still good. this is after chance and callie are married and jake and sky are married. each couple still live in the junk yard and have kids. this is sky's dariy about how she feels everytime jake and chance go out knowing she could lose her lover and brother. let me know what you think

"today was bad. true i didn't start that way...it was a nice morning. me and callie got up early to get the kids off to school and spend time with our husbands. everything was great. the guys didn't have a car to work on so after seeing the kids off to school me and jake finally got some real alone time. it was sweet walking around the yard talking. then that dam alarm went off. i hate that thing you two ran off leaving me and callie alone to go save the city. i had to set and watch the news praying you didn't get hurt and would come home to us. you did thank god but still. then you come back and act like nothing happen while me and callie have been besides ourselves!! why jake! do you know what will happen to us?? don't you worry about never coming back?? jake you have kids!!! what would happen the them? to me! i couldn't stand it to lose the man i love and then risk losing my brother at the same time!! jake please... don't leave us"

"vipper attacked again today. i watched it on tv. callie she couldn't stand it. she had to leave...don't blame her. i had to. i needed to know if you were coming home or not. i needed to know would this be the day the day i lose you? the day your kids lose you? ha the kids. they don't even know. they will come home talking about the great swat kats and never know. how do i tell them honey? how would i tell them the day you don't come home that they watched thier father and uncle die. is that what you want? dam you jake dam you chance why do you do this to us"

"its after 3am. i can't sleep. i look back at some the the things i said...i know i can't be so slefish. i knew what you did when we met. hell i was a dam enforcer. i know the risk i played the risk everyday of my life. thats why i quite. i couldn't do it. you risked enough. what would happen to the kids if we both died. you say you understand do you jake? really do you? i know i can't ask you to stop. i know that and i can't yell or be mad at you. i know why you do it. the same reason i did. but you can't stop the way i did. still how can you do it knowing you may not come back? well i need some sleep guess i'll end this

"why am i a bitch? i didn't mean to take it out on you today jake i'm sorry. i just got so mad you were hurt. you got hurt and i was mad because you could have died. so you just hid from me and lied to the kids about what happen. now your out on the dam couch while i lay here mad at my self. why am i so hard on you?? why? i know the why your doing this still. i guess my brush with death has me more scared than you. yes i've faced death but never like this. when we were up there figthing dark kat... when i saw him go for you after everything that had happen the night before... the thought of him killing you took over and next thing i knew i was going after him yelling at him. when dark kat truned i never saw the knife..i never felt it go in me i just saw him in my face and grabed on to him like my life depended on it. i saw the look of horrer on your face i heard chance yell. but all i saw was dark kat. i never felt the pain i just saw him and when i told shawn to end it... i watched dark kat die in fornt of me. only after he feel and the three of you were running to me did i relize he had stabbed i was bleeding and dieing while the three people i loved the most watched. i do remember hold shawns hand and thanking him for the years of help. with out him i never would have made it back to chance or you honey i own him so much and i tried to say so he just smiled and said he knew. next was chance i just looked at him. he was crying i neve saw him cry. not even when mom and dad died. i told him i was sorry...i came back only to leave again. he just told me to hold on and that he loved me. finally i looked at you. jake honey you looked so sad i never wanted you to be i reached out the hug you. you were so easy with me i told you i loved you. you said it back then i was out. the next thing i remember was waking in the hospital. chance on one side. you on the other. shawn and his mate were alseep on the couch. chance saw me wake up and was so happy. the rest is a blur. jake you almost lost me that day yet you wanted me to stay on as a enforcer. honey i love you. i think i'll go wake you up and tell you to come to bed i can't sleep with out you"

the next day.....

jake woke early the next moring sore as could be. thier last fight had left him a little worse for wear. sky hadn't been happy. in fact she hadn't been happy for a long time but last night seemed to drive her mad. he knew she worried when he went out but never had she been so pissed. jake didn't understand and was worried sky might want to end things. no he couldn't let that happen he had to talk to her. jake got up slowly and looked for sky. he found callie in the living room

"wheres sky"

callie looked up " she went for a walk in the yard" callie to didn't look happy and jake didn't see chance around meaning he may still be in bed.

jake sighed and went back to their bedroom. he sat on his wifes side and just looked at the floor. he siged again and went to lay down knocking something from her bedside table. jake bent to pick it up when he relized it was her dariy. jake didn't even know she had one! he looked around expecting to see sky then sat back and read the pages

sky was still running. she kept running hopeing to flee her bad dreams and feelins only to feel worse and she pushed to hard. finally she stopped and looked at the setting sun. she just couldn't take it. the pain of the last few days. sky sat on the ground and begain to cry.

jake finished the last entry writen last night. he never knew this was what sky was feeling. she was so worried about him. jake knew every time they went out he may not come back but he never knew the toll it put on his lover. when he had almost lost sky he got so protective of her. chance warrned him to back of but when sky left the enforces he was so happy. he hadn't really stopped to think how sky was doing. jake jumped off the bed and ran outside to find his wife. he had to talk to her.

sky just kept sobbing and couldn't stop it was like all her pain was finally to much for her to handle. she just let it all out

jake ran the way callie said sky had taken. it took him 20min to find her. he saw her small form sitting on the ground and as he got closer could hear her crying. it broke his heart. sky was crying because of him.

jake couldn't help it he ran up to sky who in trun panicked that someone would sneak up on her and jumped ready to fight. she relaxed when she saw jake who ran to her hugging her so close and tight. sky broke again and started to cry harder .

jake couldn't stand it and sat down with sky crying into his chest. after a few min she clamed down enough to talk

"how d did you find me"

"callie told me. sky i'm so sorry"

sniff " for what love"

jake felt guitly for what he was about to say

"i um i found your dariy and read it i'm sorry love i just..you were upset and i needed to know why" jake just hugged sky harder afarid she would be mad

sky wasn't and just looked up at jake

"its ok i'm sorry for what i said"

"don't be you have every right, sky when i almost lost you after finally telling you i loved you, it was the worse feeling in the world and here i am putting you and the kids threw it every time i get called out"

sky just smiled

"its ok jake i know its your job i just don't want to ever lose you"

"and i don't want to lose you"

the couple just sat for awhile looking at the setting sun. finally jake got up and helped sky up. it was late and they needed to get back. the two started off hand in hand each knowing that one day this would end and one would be left alone. as they neared the house jake stopped and looked at sky

"you know i love you so much"

"yes i know"

jake smiled and kissed sky

"good and no matter what i promise i wll come home to you."

" thats a promise oneday you won't be able to keep love"

" i don't care no matter what i will come home to you" jake said looking into his lovers eyes and knowing that nothing could break thier love and in some way and form he would make it back to her

sky just smiled and the two walked into the house. together for another day.

ok so again the randomly came to me and was like write me and post me so let me know what you think!!!


End file.
